Kimber Donovan
Kimber Donovan served as the School Librarian (2073-76) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Full Name: Kimber Lyn Donovan Date of Birth: January 4th, 2038 Years Attended Hogwarts: 2049-2056 Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Hogwarts Position: Librarian Former Occupation(s): Bookshop owner Father: Luciano Marcellini Mother: Victoria Casteel-Marcellini Hair: '''Dark Brown '''Eyes: Brown Height: 5'8" Marital Status: Widow Spouse: Thomas Donovan (deceased) Personality: ' Kimber is quiet but ''not shy. She will not be bothered with asinine tasks or questions. Her time is precious. It will do you well to remember that. '''History: Kimber's parents were rich, pureblood, elitist. Their arranged marriage was one of convenience; they were joined together simply to gain social standing. Although Victoria and Luciano did not love each other, they were pressured early on to have a child. They celebrated Kimber Lyn's arrival, presenting her to the world as if she were royalty. To them, their beautiful, new daughter would serve as a reflection of their perfect union. She spent most of her childhood abroad; her parents dragging her to any social engagement that served their purpose. All too soon, the joys of motherhood wore off and Victoria found herself resenting her daughter for her loss of freedom. She quickly employed Britta Shaw as Kimber's nanny. As school time drew near, the Marcellini's hurried around in preparation for the joyous occasion. Positive that their perfect daughter would follow in their Slytherin footsteps, they boasted loudly to all who would listen. Needless to say, they were filled with disgust and profound disapproval when Kimber found herself sorted into Gryffindor. They were ashamed. They blamed Ms. Shaw for her influence and immediately banished her from their home. Kimber, feeling like the orphan she was, attended Hogwarts a very angry girl. Unsure of where she belonged, she isolated herself from others, splitting her time between the potion’s laboratory and the library, pouring over textbooks, determined to learn all that she could in order to redeem herself as worthy. Needless to say, after all the constant studying, Kimber went on to excel in all of her classes. In the spring of her seventh year, Kimber's parents presented her with, what they considered, 'happy news'. A husband had been found and a wedding was to take place immediately following graduation. Naturally, Kimber panicked. She had seen enough of her parents' marriage to know that love did NOT exist and wanted no part of that life for herself. In an effort to delay the marriage, Kimber proposed furthering her education. Her parents reluctantly agreed, sending her to Cambridge University, where she double-majored in English Literature and Library Science. During her second year at Cambridge, Kimber met a muggle, bookshop owner named Thomas. Thomas was a humble man. He was never judgmental or unkind (qualities her parents knew nothing about, nor cared for) and she soon found herself visiting his bookstore on a daily basis. The attraction she felt towards was him was almost immediate. They were honest with each other from the start. She learned that he was an orphan (she could relate) and she told him that she was a witch. Six months later, they were engaged. When her parents found out about the upcoming nuptials, they were enraged. They threatened to disown her; to cut her off completely and refused to pay for her education. As far as Kimber was concerned, marrying Thomas was the easiest decision of her young life. Having no families to speak of, the only person in attendance at their small wedding ceremony was Ms. Shaw. Thomas kept Kimber in school, working odd jobs here and there for the extra money. Those early years were hard but neither of them ever complained. They were in love and for the first time in her life, Kimber felt free of her parents' constant scrutiny. After graduation, she worked alongside her husband at the bookshop. Life was good... but wouldn't be for long. On the night of their 5th anniversary, Thomas was killed in a tragic accident. Heartbroken, Kimber threw herself into running the store until she received an owl from her parents. It seemed Ms. Shaw's health was failing. Refusing to let Britta die alone, Kimber packed her things, sold the bookstore and searched for a job closer to home. When she heard of the Librarian position at Hogwarts, she knew it was fate. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2056 Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts Category:Librarian